Kid Swap USA
by Millicent 10
Summary: It is set after one of someone else's fanfiction, where Jasper and Emmet enter the Cullen's in a television series, fanfiction. As revenge Esme and Carslisle enter Alice, Rosalie and Emmet on another television show!
1. Chapter 1

Kid Swap USA

"I still can not believe that the kids signed us up for wife swap!" Carlisle murmured, snuggling into me. I pecked his lips.

"In case you didn't notice Carlisle, we've moved since then." He returned my kiss.

"Yes." He rolled so he was on top of me.

"Don't you think that revenge is sweet?" I asked.

"I suppose. What are you suggesting?"

"That we sign Emmet, Rosalie and Alice up for child swap." He pushed me of him and sat up.

"The program on channel ten?" There was a new series child swap, just come out on channel ten. It was were a family sent three children over to another family for twp months.

"Yes." I breathed. I stood up, and grabbed my robe. I switched my Mac on. I turned to Carlisle. I kept his attention for three minutes thirty before the downloaded form opened on my screen.

_**Name**_

_Esme and Carlisle Cullen_

_**Children**_

_Emmet, Bella, Edward, Mary Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Renesmee._

_**Children coming**_

_Emmet, Rosalie and Alice_

_**Why**_

_We believe on giving our children a wide range of experiences that will enhance their lives. Each of our children we adopted with a different stories._

_**Child One info**_

_**Name :**__Rosalie Hale_

_**Age: **__16_

_**Dietary requirements:**__ Vegetarian_

_**Special requirements:**__ She has a few temper problems and can be quiet intimidating. Before we adopted her she was abused. She can get quiet upset when being separated from us, she may be a bit angry, anxious, etc._

_**Hobbies:**__ Shopping and fixing cars._

_**Child Two Info:**_

_**Name:**_

_Emmet Cullen, 17_

_**Dietery requirements:**_

_Vegetarian_

_**Special Needs:**_

_He has an intellectual disorder, although it is very slight. He was bullied in primary and through high and doesn't relate to people too well. _

_**Hobbies:**_

_Computer games_

_**Child three Info:**_

_**Name:**_

_Mary Alice Brandon, 14_

_**Dietery requirements:**_

_Vegeterian. She also needs to take pills for her mental state. She used to be very depressed and was at one point before we adopted her in an asylum. She is VERY sensitive about taking them, and sometimes refuses too. _

_**Special needs: **__She needs a firm hand to get her under control._

_**Hobbies: **__ Shopping!_

I smiled at Carlisle, who immediately smiled back. I clicked the send button and went back to bed, waiting for my mobile to ring. It rang exactly an hour and a half later.

"Congratulations, your film and application were accepted. Please have your children ready to go at ten thirty tomorrow." A cheesy voice told me. I grinned at Carlisle. Time to make the shit hit the fan.

"Kids. Come to the living room. We have a surprise for you." Carlisle called. At that moment Alice screamed and Edward growled.

"Now." I added. Rosalie came slowly down the stairs, followed by Emmet. They sta on the couch. Bella and Renesmee came down with Jasper, both looking confused. Edward and Alice were still upstairs, probably crying. Carlsisle put a tape in the tv. Carlisle's face showed up on the screen.

"Hi, my name is Carslisle Cullens, and this is my family." A family photo flashed onto the screen. "In this photo is my wife Esme, my children, Renesmee, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. All my children are adopted. None of them are actually related. But unfortunately I am out of the house a lot, and the children began to run wild The children I woud like to show you are . . ." A picture cut to Carslisle walking into Rosalie and Emmet's bed. They were busy, but fully dressed.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett. They do see each other, but remember are not actually related." The door opened. Emmet and Rosalie pushed apart.

"What the hell Carslisle?" Roslaie asked, pushing him back and closing the door.

"Rosalie has a temper, and Emmet an intellectual disability." Carslisle showed the camera a image of Alice's closet.

"We can't help but favour Alice a bit." He told the camera. "but she does have a very fragile mental state, and her addiction with shopping has helped, sort it out." The screen went black.  
"What the hell Carslisle? Intellectual disability? You make me sound like a retard!"

"What the fuck? What did I ever do you Carslisle?"

"Language Rosalie, I growled. She glared at me. I sighed.

"Go pack. You are allowed one suitcase each." Carslisle interrupted. I smiled at him.

24 hours later Rosalie's POV

I was sitting side by side in a limo with Emmet and Alice. Alice was sobbing with the help of crocodile tears. She had decided to make a theatre out of this. Give some entertainment to those hopeless humans. We were going somewhere cloudy, I think. I was rainy season in Florida, maybe there. We pulled up in front of a neat house without a blade of grass out of place.

"What the fucking fuck?" I asked for the cameras benefit. Emmet was standing up and yawning. He picked up a pebble and threw it into the yard. Some one looked out the window. I walked slowly up the steps, following the producer. I flicked the rain off my hair and onto the mat. Alice slowly knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect. The door opened.

When the door opened I heard singing inside. They weren't all that bad, except for the fact they were singing Christian music. It was a round, accompanied by a piano and a flute. Emmet walked up to me and squeezed my hand. I smiled at him.

"Hello. You must be the Cullen children." A bald man in glasses told me. I knew he was going to make a speech, so I yawned, before turning to Emmet, grabbing him, and frantically starting to make out.

"Excuse me!" The psoh guy with an accent cried surprised.

"No." I said jabbing my finger at him.

"Yes." The bald guy said sternly. " And you should consider this a warning. If you don't pull your act together and act your age I will smack you one!" Alice gasped.

"But that's child abuse." She said sarcastically. With her died black hair, and rebelling punk clothes followed by multiple fake peircings she looked like an insecure and rebel fourteen year old.

"Not if it is a punishment." The old bald guy hissed, glaring. "Now, if you come inside I will introduce you to my wife and children." The old bald guy turned into his house which was themed on sculptures of angels and crosses. We went into the first door we came to, and on the inside was a sparsely decorated room that had the pungent smell of incense with a woman at piano and five children. Three girls had their long blonde hair in plaits. The eldest one, who looked about sixteen, wore a plain black dress and stockings with ballet flats. She had absolutely no make up or jewellery. The next girl looked about fourteen, with her hair in two plaits with red ribbons in them. She wore a black knit sweater with a crisp white shirt underneath and a kilt, with stockings and tee bars on. She had only one piece of jewelry on, a silver cross that hung on her collarbone. The youngest girl was about ten, and wore a plain black dress with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it. The guys were all brown haired, with their hair neatly done and all wearing black trousers, a white shirt and brown vest. The eldest was about seventeen, and the other one thirteen.

"This." The old bald man said proudly. "Is my wife Cordelia," The woman at the piano nodded. "and my children Adrian, Kiara, Matilda, Mary and Noah." Adrian was the eldest guy, Mary the eldest girl, Kiara the ten year old, Noah the thirteen year old and Matilda the fourteen year old.

"Emmet, you will be sharing a room with Noah and Adrian, Rosalie you will be sharing with Mary, and Alice, we thought you might like to share with Matilda." Old bald guy's wife told us. "Children, show them to their bedrooms." Mary came up to me.

"Miss, if you would like to follow me to our bedroom." The Mary girl said, and turned and walked to the door.

"I'm a Mrs, and no I would not like to, but it seems I have no choice." I followed her to a tiny bedroom, with only a small dresser and two beds. I sat on one of the beds.

"What a boring plain room." I commented.

"It may be boring and plain to you, but it is my home, so I'd be careful what you say, you might, _hurt my feelings._" Mary retorted. The camera followed our argument.

"It may be your room, but it is extraordinarily boring, and I don't care a bit about your fucking feelings." I hissed. Believe it or not, I was enjoying this.

Alice's POV

I stood awkwardly with Matilda.

"Matilda, hurry up, you need to be down in time to take Alice to Ballet at four thirty. And you still need to help her get the dye out of her hair, and take those earings out." Mr Jahneke (was that his name?) said.

"Yes Sir." Matilda said, going automatic robot. As we got up the stairs Matilda finally spoke.

"Oh, please don't be needy, please be nice. I really need a friend Alice, please?" She begged. I thought about it. Matilda seemed nice enough, and she seemed to need a good friend.

"I'll see." I promised. "And to tell the truth I can't wait to get this dye out of my hair!"

Matilda held up the leotard.

"No, I won't wear it!" I nearly yelled. The camera followed me around, sucking up the drama.

"Please Mary?" Matilda begged. I swore at her.

"Come on! My name is Alice! Alice CULLEN! God, I hate this place." Matilda looked upset.

"I thought we could be friends." She whispered. "I've never had a friend, the kids at school make fun of me for my old clothes, the girls at ballet hate me, please Alice, please?" She whispered. I sighed, and snatched up the ugly pink leotard . I slipped into the white stockings and ugly leotard before putting the slightly better warm up suit on. Then Matilda and I were out the door and at the ballet studio. Matilda stood next to the barre and started warming up. I was careful to copy her capabilitie exactly, until the teacher told the boys and girls to get into their partners. I got paired with a _gorgeus _guy, who looked like he was nearly going to faint with happiness. And then we started. We had to compose a dance to a piece of music. I was careful tom ake mistakes every now and then. At the end each couple performed. First I started off with a basic jump before several knee to toes, as the music deepened my partner and I did a hand in hand 'complicated' step routine en pointe. Then he lifted me above his head and I did a mid air arabesque. I landed gently and curtsied. We got the biggest clap.

"Did you do ballet else were?" The teacher asked. I nodded, and my partner looked at me proud.

"Maybe we sould move schools, this is the highest level we have, but you are too good, maybe-" I cut her off by going en pointe and doing a simple leap.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

When the teacher turned her back I rolled my eyes. After everyone else performed the teacher asked us to go again. This time I let my self breath into the music, and gave it feeling. I started off with one hand high in the air, one toe pointed, with my parter in the same position. Then I pushed my arms out in a cat leap, raising my legs high, before raisng one pointed toe to my knee while looking at me hand, and then putting it down while pushing my hand out to the side. The effect was that I was right on one toe, with the other on my knee and my hands next to me as I twirled, Then my partner put his hands on my hips and I put mine on his shoulder and out in the air. I dipped my knee as he pointed his toe, before going back en pointe. Then I made graceful little steps as I ran up for a leap, with him beside me and his hands on my hips. Then I flew up into the air and had my legs out in a split. Once I landed he lifted me up above his head, so I was in an arabesque, before going back down. Once again we got an applause. Then all of a sudden I was shocked. I was having fun! And I was supposed to be a rebel!

"Alice, show the other girls your arabesque again." The teacher said too loudly.

"No can do Miss, I'm going shopping," I said, putting in a texas drawl for the camera. I grabbed my bag and waltzed out of the studio.

_That was Day One for Alice and Rosalie, how about the others?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Two things_

_I do not own twilight_

_I dedicate this to my beta, thankyou so much!_

Esme's point of view

Carlisle had finally conned Jasper into making a pact. If he cooperated, he won Alice and Jasper a holiday home to _relax _in for 365 days, as well as one million dollars for a refurbished closet. Making Alice happy made Jasper happy. That was easy to do, just give Alice a bank card of several century worth of pay on it, and she'd wait on you hand and knee. Anyway, We were gathered outside the house. Jasper was standing next to Edward, who was standing next to Bella, who was standing to next Renesmee, who was standing next to Jacob. Nerves racked me as a limo pulled up to the start of the long drive, once more, and completely unecesarily I started up with my speech.

"You know these people will want to make us look bad, so beh-" Edward cut me off.

"You've told us already Esme." He said quickly. Edward was my favourite son, and I felt betrayed. He was supposed to stick up for me!

Carlisle held me close as a car full of cameras and reporters pulled up, and people sprinted in position as the limo arrived. One of the side doors opened, and a boy of about sixteen climbed out, holding the hand of a six year old girl. Nessie looked disappointed, but Jasper looked elated. The pair stood there looking akward. The sixteen-year-old boy was dressed in brown slacks, a longsleeved white shirt, and a church style brown vest. The girl's hair was in plaits; she wore a longsleeved white shirt under and ugly brown dress. Both kids had pale, undernourished faces, and slack, hair, which had no bounce. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Hello." He said slowly, at human speed. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, you can call me Carlisle." The kids just looked scared. I eyed Jasper meanfully, as I stepped forward to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Esme, what's your name?" I asked her kindly.

"Hannah." She said quietly.

"Well, Hannah, would you like to bake cookies, or play with Barbie dolls?" I asked, Grateful that I hadn't let Nessie throw hers out, even though the fourteen year old had begged me to.

"I would very much like to make cookies." She said formally with a lisp. "Mother says that the devil will posses me if I play Barbie dolls." I tried not to gasp as she slid her little hand in mine, and my mind raced over what I'd just heard.

"Surely the devil wouldn't posses a little angel like you?" I said sweetly, walking her into the kitchen as Jasper and Edward showed the boy into the lounge room. I found a six-year-old sized apron as I heard a commotion in the living room. I ran in, (At human speed of course).

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to sound like a decent parent as I took in the scene. Edward held a television remote, Jasper held a play station remote, and the boy was kneeling by the couch, his hands folded up in front of his chest, his eyes closed.

"Alex was going to play the play station with me, when he did this?" Jasper whined. I couldn't stand wining, but I pretended it didn't bother me.

"Alex?" I asked curiously. He spoke but didn't open his eyes.

"The television is for devils. I am not a devil." He said grandly. If he thought a television was bad, wait until he found out what we were. I caught the thought, he wouldn't find out, not if we were careful. I wanted to push him further, show him the new worlds television opened up, but it was his first day, and we had two months to change his life. He looked up, and I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. He quickly looked down, as I saw Edward giving me pointed looks, and pointing carefully to the television.

"Press him." He said in a low voice, turning it into a cough.

"Alex, do you honestly believe that?" I asked him. His head turned to the side slightly.

"I'll try it." He said sounding scared to death. I smiled as I left the room, so I wouldn't leave Hannah unsupervised. She was singing a song, a slow song, about how Jesus died on the cross, and how she was a sinner. A wave of sadness washed over me.

"Do you know a more happy song?" I asked her as I got some chocolate chips out for her. She shook her head.

"Loud music is for the devils." She said uncertainly. I had no problem with her being Christian, but she was too young for the whole skull and bones outlook.

"What about this one?" I asked her, I started singing.

"Jesus loves me, this I know, because the bible tells me so." I finished the song, and she begged me to repeat it. By the time the cookies were out of the oven she had it memorised. She ate one hungrily, and then another, even though they were warm. I noticed her plain simple clothes, and decided to take her shopping.

"Let's go shopping!" I announced.

"Waste is for the devil." She said solemny.

"Yes, waste is bad, but all you have is the clothing you are standing in, and as long as you donate money to charities, and help others then there's no reason you shouldn-" I gave up, she'd lost interest as I buckled her into one of the cars. The first place I took her was Oxfam, and donated one point five million dollars in her name. I pointed to the envelope.

"See that, that is the money someone else needs to live, it will make them happy." She nodded and smiled. "And we can go shopping too." I said, steering her out of the shop. I took her to a clothes store, and brought her a few dresses, then to a few other stores, and finallym, when I was done, I had enough clothes, toys, wallpapers for her bedroom, and Carlisle would have to work overtime to keep our promise with Jasper. We had a lot of trouble fitting everything in the car. Hannah seemed to be up to her neck in shopping bags, but she didn't mind. She was giggling like crazy, but maybe that was due to all the sugar I'd given her. It didn't matter, the girl needed a break.

When we got home it was only lunch time. Carlisle was cooking spaghetti Bolognese, as one camera followed him, while he an Alex talked about politics, and the other followed me, walking all our shopping to the spare room on the third floor, with the help of Edward and Jasper. It was a reasonable sized room, stripped of paint, but with huge windows, and it was a beautiful but cloudy day out, so any paint would dry quickly. There were no curtains, and no furniture, but I already had a great idea or her room. We plonked the bags down outside her door, blocking the stairs and Jasper produced some white paint for me (on Edward's instructions). I thanked him mentally. We worked for an hour and a half before the entire room was painted. A crafty Jasper managed to the hole roof in an hour by himself, while we were working on the walls. We stood there admiring our work as Carlisle brought as all in some kebabs. Jasper and Edward claimed they had already eaten, but I couldn't do the same. I lifted a meat kebab to my mouth, dreading it, but it tasted so good! Then I realised it was raw. I looked down at mine in horror, and realised that Carlisle had tampered with it somehow to make it look cooked. I didn't usually eat part of the animal carcass, just the blood, but it was fine. After our lunch I took Hannah outside. She bounced on Nessie's trampoline and giggled hysterically at the bad jokes Nessie told.

Nessie hair was shimmering in the sun, her outfit reflected her personality, and she looked cared for, happy and healthy, where as Hannah's dress was still plain and ugly, her hair was pulled back away from her face and she looked sick and pale. Maybe she was coming down with something. I'd get Carlisle to look at her. Jasper came out of the house.

"Paints dry." He told me. That was quick, but I didn't want to know how he did it. I beckoned for Hannah to follow me, and she sprung off the trampoline as we walked into the room. The walls were white and the floorboards glossy. In the corner were a stack of paints, and we got busy making one wall a chalkboard with the special paint, and drawing big flowers on the other. The sun was setting, there was no way the paint would be dry in time for Hannah to go to bed, but she could sleep in Nessie's room. I had a sudden decision.

"Hannah, do you want to show everyone you clothes?" I suggested. She smiled cautiously.

"OK." She mumbled. Nessie ran out to gather our audience while I put together her first outfit.

"Beautiful beach babe." I said handing her a bikini. (She picked it). I left the room for her to put it on. I came back in, and looked at her. She seemed more relaxed with her hair out, and out of those stiff clothes. Then I noticed the bruise. About a circle five centimetres in diameter it sat just above her waist, and it was a nasty blue and purple color.

"Hannah, how'd you do this?" I asked concerned.

"I didn't- I mean I fell over." She said skittling over to the other side of the room.

"Hannah?" I pressed.

"Daddy didn't mean it honestly." She said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "He didn't! It was an accident." Carlisle, overhearing me came into the room, and caught my eye as we both stared at the little girl in front of us, noticing more bruises, and didn't know what to do.

_Haha! Anyway, how sad is that! I have big plans for little Hannah in the future. Tell me what you think. Xoxo _


	3. Chapter 3

Emmet's Point Of Veiw

I sat down on the plain, boring bed, with the plain boring people next to me. They sat down on their beds, and opened a parcel for me.

"For you." The elder of the two, Adrian said grandly. Without a word I opened the large, bulky parcel. In it was a bible, a crucifix and the same, bland outfit they were wearing.

"Um, thanks?" I asked uncertainly. I looked at the younger one, Noah, who had pushed himself back up to the wall, as though he was scared.

"Well. Put them on." Adrian commanded.

"I'm good" I said sarcastically.

"PUT THEM ON." Adrian commanded again, bouncing to his feet and towering over me.

"No." We glared at each other as out of the corner of my eye I say Noah slip under the bed.

"Last warning." Adrian said bossily

"Who do you think you are?" I asked him. He swung a punch at my head, but I ducked, sprang to my feet and spun behind him, pushing gently down so he was sprawled on the bed. "What's your problem?" I asked him pissed off. Then I realised the cameras had been following me, and the fight. I turned away, eager for the night to pass, and ruffled through my suitcase, as a voice came up the stairs.

"BEDTIME!" I heard. I checked my watch.

"Unbelievable!" I hissed. It was nine oclock. Obediently Adrian and Noah found a matching pair of pajamas, and ran for the bathroom to brush their teeth. I had a sudden stroke of inspiration.

Rosalie's Point Of Veiw

I flew out the window and into the yard, joining Emmet as we ran in the direction of the beach, shedding clothing on the sand.

Esme's point of veiw

Hannah was in her bikini, in my lap and asleep as Carlisle, Alex and I discussed what we'd just heard, and a tired camera man followed us.

"So your Dad accidentally opened a door onto her, and she went flying across the room?" I asked Adrian. He nodded curtly. "And she was so protective because her teacher saw it, and child welfare people became invlolved, thinking it was child abuse." From the hallway Edward nodded, confirming the story. I suddenly became aware that Alex had bags under his eyes. He said he'd be grateful to have whatever room he could to sleep in, and as long as Hannah was happy he didn't care about himself. He was such a charming boy.

"Why don't you go to bed Alex?" I asked charmingly. He stood up obediently. Then I had a sudden idea. "Would you like to go to church tommorow morning?" I asked him. He hesitated, and shook his head. As Alex left the camera man did too.

"Goodnight." He bade us, and left. I walked a sleeping Hannah into Carlisle's office and lay her on the bench.

"Check her vitals." I commanded. He walked to the draw in his desk, and got out his 'doctors kit.'

"Bella tools." He joked, as the real Bella walked in the room, eying the sleeping angel in the corner.

"It's about time the cameras left. They'll be hovering around the house for an entire two months you realise!" I nodded curtly as Carlisle indicated for silence. He pressed a stethascope to her chest, as I handed him a thermometer. Her temperature was fine, but I could hear her heartbeat without the stethoscope, it was a bit jumpy at times, but it seemed relatively stable.

"She's fine." Carlisle reassured me. For the first time ever I didn't believe him. I scooped the little girl up in my arms and carried her to Nessie's room. I placed her under the covers, and kissed her forehead. I hadn't yet known her for twenty four hours and I loved her just as much as I loved my own baby boy, or Edward.

_Ten hours later_

_Rosalie's Point Of Veiw_

I was walking on clouds as I walked through the big French doors in the morning, Emmet by my side. We'd spent a glorious night on the beach, plotting on a way to make the Cullens look bad, as revenge,. We snuck in; thankful the French door was open, and tiptoed slowly up the stairs.

"Hmm." I heard Mr. Jahneke clearing his throat. I turned around. SHIT!

Esme's Point Of Veiw

It was seven oclock when I pulled my arms carefully out of Carlisle's embrace.

"Hannah." I said, and it was all I needed. Carlisle was downstairs, 'waking the boys' and cooking breakfast and I was heading to wake up Hannah for church. I had a nice little church in mind. It was in Seattle, and was reasonably large, I don't know why I called it small, because it wasn't. I dressed Hannah in jeans and a pink t-shirt with matching ribbons and plonked her in Edward's Volvo.

"There you are honey." I said, as the cameraperson got in to another car. We pulled up outside a large cream coloured church.

"This is a church!" Hannah gasped.

"Yep." I said taking her shaking hand and leading her up the front steps. We walked into a nearly full church, a combination of youth and age. There was a band set up in one corner, and soft red seats. All the parents with children sat in a little marked off section. I lead Hannah over there. A blonde pastor with deep wrinkles came up.

"Good morning everyone." She called. Hannah froze.

"It's a girl though Esme." She hissed, tugging my sleeve. It was like that all the way up to kids group. Happy songs that made her laugh, and little rhymes to help remember bible verses. It was very family orientated, but there was a few elderly people there too. Then they called the children up the front, to sit in front of the pastor. It began with,

"Who have you helped lately?" And ended up in one of the stories from the bible.

"Once there was a man, he was what you called a gentile," There were a few snickers from the older kids, "people thought that gentiles were like rats, sick and gross. One day this man was going down a path when a group of robbers jumped out, grabbed his donkey and his valuables and left him on the road to die. A priest came riding by, but he crossed to the other side of the road, not looking at the man. Then came a helpful person, called a Samaritan. He jumped off his donkey immediately, put the gentile on his back, and brought him to a hotel, to be looked after." After a quick prayer she sent them outside, they went out into the hall. I sat through the rest of the service quietly, not really thinking about it, until the children came back in, They were in costume, and ready to act out a play, with props. First a boy of about ten came out, riding piggy back on an older boy, of about fifteen. Then a band of three and four year olds jumped out from behind a 'rock'. A chair covered by brown cloth. The little children ran off with the fifteen year old wearing the horse costume, giggling hysterically. Then an eight year old walked past with a tiny nun. They turned around the path. Then Hannah came out, and guess who she was? The good Samaritan!

I took Hannah back home, and into her now carpeted room, (the boys job). It was a baby yellow, with matching curtains. I lugged one of our beds in. It was a white, and a bit fancy and slightly higher than a normal. I made her bed, got Jasper to bring me a bookshelf and filled the bookshelf with books and the chest with toys, and left Hannah alone to play, and sing to herself.

_Rosalie's Point Of Veiw_

I hugged Emmet's shirt, the only piece of clothing we'd managed to find closer ot me.

"Sex ed class it is." Mr Jahneke said quietly leaving. "And maybe some parenting classes." He said as an after thought, leaving the room.


End file.
